


Of Peaches and Clouds

by PrinsesaChan



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinsesaChan/pseuds/PrinsesaChan
Summary: One-shots/Drabbles focusing on Kang Daniel and Ha Sungwoon - a mixture of romance, friendship, etc.4th Drabble: Moans and Groans - the sounds that Ong and Minhyun didn't want to hear!5th Drabble: Koi no Yokan - premonition of love6th Drabble: One Year - 365 days, 12 months, four seasons7th Drabble: One Week - 7 days of emotional journey8th Drabble: Let it Out; Let Go - that moment one realizes to let it out and then let go9th Drabble: Wedding Vows - he stood beside him, looking ethereal in his white tux10th Drabble: Affair





	1. Mole

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings would change depending on the type of one-shot fic/drabble posted. Each chapter doesn't necessarily related with the previous/subsequent ones.

**MOLE**

_**a  small, congenital spot or blemish on the human skin, usually of a dark color** _

* * *

 

Hidden from the prying eyes of others. The only access granted to me. I traced the beauty mark using the tip of my thumb. Caressing it like the most precious stone I’ve ever gazed upon. It wasn’t the mole under his eye, not even the one near his lips. Not even the one on his right arm.

It was one privy to my eyes. The smile he gave me lifted the corners of my lips. It was all for me. A loving gaze, inviting me more and more. He likes it, I could tell, when I place my lips on top of that dot.

“Hyung, one more time,” his breathless pleading was mixed with a teasing timbre. I hitched a breath, and I could feel my very being tightening. I gave in to his command as my head descended towards the very mole no one had ever seen.

“Shall I punish you for always treating me like a small and precious kid?” I whispered on his skin, lifting my eyes to meet his gaze. It wasn’t a threat, but he liked that kind of dominance every now and then.

“Challenge accepted,” he said, welcoming me in his big embrace.

He was mine to hold, and I was his for the taking.


	2. Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intensity: great energy, strength, concentration, vehemence, etc., as of activity, thought, or feeling

**INTENSITY**

**great  energy, strength, concentration, vehemence, etc., as of activity,thought, or feeling**

* * *

 

 

He watches those mesmerizing movement—smooth with a groove, free-flowing like an inviting river. His notes are powerful, a delicious treat to anyone’s ears. His gazes ignite passion, triggering intimacy to newer heights.

And every thrust of his love penetrates deeper into his soul.

He is alive with him in his arms. He is satisfied just hearing still breaths. He is fulfilled with the calmness and serenity of intertwined fingers. Yet, everything between them screams profound ardour, burning deeper, and getting fiery with every touch.

In his smaller frame, he brings so much intensity to him.

And that is all Daniel could ever wish for. After all, he is in love.


	3. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dangerous inside it

**BLANKET**

**It's dangerous inside it**

* * *

 

 

Underneath the blanket was a raw choreography. The movement of bodies was so in tuned with the silent music of passion. When lips met, and the trail of saliva connected their intimacy, a deep understanding between lovers of forbidden lust was established.

This was their moment, though they knew it would soon end. A passion so strong but must be kept hidden.

He loved him like no other, but he belonged to someone else.


	4. Moans and Groans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moans and Groans - the sounds Ong and Minhyun didn't want to hear!

**MOANS AND GROANS**

**The sounds Ong and Minhyun didn't want to hear!**

* * *

 

_“Unnn…it hurts there!”_

 

A loud moan.

 

_“That’s it! You hit the right spot.”_

 

And then a grunt.

 

Just every groan, grunt, and gasp made their eyes widened. Ong Seongwoo’s eyeballs were about to pop out of its socket, especially after hearing Daniel say, _“Sungwoon-hyung, why is it so stiff?”_

 

“The heck!” Ong mouthed to a red-faced Minhyun.

 

“What the hell are they doing?” Minhyun asked, pressing his left ear to the door.

 

“You’re seriously asking?!” Ong muttered. “I knew they were close, but not _that close_!” He added with equal bewilderment.

 

“Why, you jealous?” Minhyun teased and earned him a light punch on the shoulder.

 

Another moaning sound made its way to their ears. “They shouldn’t be doing this in the dorm!” Ong mumbled.

 

“They thought they’re alone,” Minhyun reasoned, as if that justified whatever those two were doing inside the bedroom Sungwoon shared with two minors. “We should…” Minhyun trailed off, stepping away from the door. He pulled Ong’s arm. “Let’s give them privacy.”

 

The two boys, still flushed as a ripened tomato, made their way to the living room. But for reason unknown, the groans and moans got even louder.

 

“Should we intervene?” Ong asked. “What if the kids come back?” The two kept their voices hushed.

 

“And how do we go about it? Should we knock or just slam open the door to catch them in the act?” Minhyun sarcastically asked.

 

“Eww, hyung.”

 

But like blessing-in-disguise, or maybe a curse waiting to happen, they heard the door opening to Sungwoon’s room. Sungwoon came out putting on his shirt, giggling like a little girl. Daniel followed behind, stretching his arms. Both Ong and Minhyun didn’t know what to do. How should they explain they heard everything? Should they even say anything? Can they just act like nothing happened?

 

“That was great, Niel,” Sungwoon was saying. He caught sight of the two, who was sitting at the couch like stone-cold statues. “Oh… you guys were here?”

 

“Oh hey guys!” Daniel greeted them like nothing was out of the ordinary. “We didn’t know you’ve arrived.”

 

“You guys should’ve joined us inside,” Sungwoon said, sitting beside Ong who instinctively moved away.

 

“No way!!! Why would we do that? That’s nasty!” Ong jumped off the couch to point an accusing finger to both Daniel and Sungwoon.

 

“Ah yeah…” Minhyun scratched his head. “That’s not really something I’d try…I think.” He added quite unsure of what to say to the invitation.

 

“You’ll never know. You might be stiff too,” Sungwoon shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel agreed. “Lemme check.”

 

“NO WAYYY! No way I’ll be stiff for that!” Ong exploded, covering his crotch with his hands.

 

Both Daniel and Sungwoon gave him strange looks.

 

“Guys, whatever you two are doing, just keep it to yourselves. Intimacy is something to be cherished and shared in private,” Minhyun lectured like the intellectual he is.

 

Daniel laughed and snorted. “I didn’t think massaging Sungwoon-hyung is considered intimate,” he hooted.

 

“Yeah you two are weird. But _mannn_ , my shoulders were so stiff and Dan managed to loosen them up. Who would’ve thunk this dork right here is a great massager. You guys should try it. Massageniel!”

 

“Massage?!” Both Ong and Minhyun yelped in unison.

 

“Well what else?” Sungwoon asked.

 

Minhyun and Ong glanced at each other, understanding without saying anything. Some words were better left unsaid.


	5. Koi no Yokan (恋の予感)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koi no Yokan can be roughly translated as the feeling of knowing you'd eventually love someone - premonition of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For further explanation of this Japanese phrase, you can refer to this blog: https://haikugirl.me/2014/03/15/word-of-the-week-koinoyokan/

**KOI NO YOKAN (恋の予感)**

**premonition of love**

* * *

 

 

He was amazed — blown away more like it. It wasn’t love at first sight, he was sure of that. That’s too dramatic sounding. Yet, he knew… deep in his heart of hearts, he knew that eventually his heart would beat due to his nearness. His heart would flutter when his sweet voice would fill his ears. His heart would palpitate when they hug. And if the time comes their lips would touch, his heart would swell in happiness.

Not now though. He’s not in love. At least not yet. But, eventually, soon. His heart would be his.

For now, he watched eagerly as Ha Sungwoon of Hotshot performed the audition of his life with his fellow band member.

Maybe they’ll get to debut in a group some months later? Long shot for him, but a boy could dream. And if by chance they debut together, maybe, just maybe, they could fall in love.

But not now…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

If it’s unrequited, so be it. However, the feeling is pleasant. It makes him smile, just by looking at his laughing visage.

He is someone who constantly plagues his mind. Even first look at him during the audition filming, he has caught his eyes. Not the typical love at first sight. He doesn’t believe in those. More like, the air around him has given a vibe that he is someone to be loved — with full passion and complete careless abandon.

And in the near future that he has someone else in his heart, and vice versa, he knows he would always have a piece of his heart.

He has given Kang Daniel piece by piece of his beating organ from the day they locked gazes. No more return. Cannot be undone.

And Daniel is free to do with pieces of his heart as he wishes.

Sungwoon has accepted this fate.


	6. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year - 365 days, 12 months... four seasons

**ONE YEAR**

**365 DAYS, 12 MONTHS, FOUR SEASONS...**

* * *

 

Summer  
At the beach, with the sun blessing us with his golden rays  
Our matching sun-kissed hair, streaks of gold and brown merging, your fingers brush through my strands  
Frolicking around, the sand between our toes  
Laughter and thrill  
We’ve got the world in our hands  
Just Daniel and I

Fall  
We watched the autumnal red and orange foliage  
Hands intertwined, collars turned up to block the coolness of the afternoon  
Along the park, we walked in fulfilled silence  
No need for words, communicating through long gazes and sneaky glances  
Leaves crunching underneath the soles of our boots  
Just Sungwoon and I

Winter  
They say brings the blues  
Of chill and frost, curling our toes underneath the soft, woolen blanket we brought  
Cuddling in front of the fireplace  
Steaming hot drinks, unending conversations and a warm embrace  
Whispering as we watched sleepily  
The burning of the firewood, dancing flames, igniting the passion inside our chests  
Just the two of us

Spring  
The blooming of the buds and sprouting of the leaves on the branches  
The deep love and intimacy shared blossomed early  
Passionate nights, sombre moods, petty fights, nonsense yelling, arguments over blazing music, then slamming of the doors  
The beating of the hearts, once in synched, a separation in the horizon  
Four seasons passed as Summer soon will arrive  
Last summer seemed so long gone, erased from our minds,  
Yet felt too short and abrupt, like the blink of an eye  
Casual goodbye became a concluding farewell  
Backs turned on each other

  
No longer the two of us…


	7. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE WEEK - seven days of emotional journey

**ONE WEEK**

**seven days of emotional journey**

* * *

 

It was Monday and you waited as I exited the car  
In front of me, you stood with uncertainty  
You opened your lips but shut them instantly  
Too unsure where to start, too nervous to even glance  
So I greeted with my usual smile, gave you a pat on the shoulder  
As I was about to ask how you were,  
You blurted a confession that took so much courage, took me by surprise  
You said you fell for me, unknowingly but genuinely, as strange as that may sound  
"Hyung..." I could barely mumble  
Clearing your throat, you revealed your thoughts, hidden emotions, and deep sentiments  
I couldn't say a thing - what could I say? I couldn't react at all  
Still no words came out, even as I watch you slump your shoulders and walked away.

 

Tuesday arrived and I made sure to avoid you  
Don't blame me; I wasn't ready to face you  
I cannot wrap my head around your revelation. We were good friends, platonic good friends, weren't we?  
Who are you to me? Is there something for us beyond friendship? Should that even be a question to begin with?  
The day ended without me seeing you  
I kind of missed you.

 

When Wednesday greeted me with a gloomy weather,  
I realized my eyes darted back and forth  
I instinctively searched for you, wanting to see your face, wanting to gaze at those eyes...  
Your presence brought sunshine to a dreary, cloudless sky  
My body ached for you... I craved for you  
I welcomed sleep without setting gaze upon you once again.

 

"Hyung, where are you?" was the first thought I had on Thursday  
I knew then my answer. I need you. I want you.  
I was ready to face a new beginning, deeper feelings, and a brand new perspective  
I was willing to take a step forward  
But how can I do that, when I could not find a trace of you?

 

Sleepless night, tossing and turning in bed, carried over to the following Friday  
I knew I just had to see you, touch you... feel you  
Searching everywhere, every nook and corner you might have visited  
Walking down the path of most streets you've trudged upon  
No rest for me until I tell you how I felt  
I searched and looked, not giving up, not now when I'm definitive with my emotions  
"Where have you gone, my hyung... my Sungwoon?"

 

By Saturday I was going crazy  
Frustrations clouded my mind - was this how you felt all along?  
Whenever you called my name "Niel", was there a lump in your throat?  
Trying to put up a strong front, subtly questioning our friends about you  
I needed to know where to find you, where you've gone  
"To his grandfather's farm," they said  
"He's been going through some personal issues," they revealed  
Inside my chest, the pain was excruciating

 

Early Sunday morning I stood outside your childhood home  
So still, so quiet, a serene atmosphere blanketing the whole area  
The only sound I hear came from my beating chest  
Like music filling the air, I heard you call out to me  
Say my name one more time, so I know you're real  
"Niel..."  
Turning around I saw your surprised expression  
How I wanted to run and embrace you  
But first... a confession

 

"Hyung," I finally managed to say. "The feelings were mutual."

 

And by Monday, after an emotional journey, there would be us. Just us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware it's the same concept as the previous one... but somewhat wanted to neutralize the sombreness of One Year with this


	8. Let it Out; Let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment one realizes to let it out and then let go

**LET IT OUT; LET GO**

**the moment one realizes to let it out and then let go**

* * *

 

They say, if you love someone and they left, let them go; if they come back to you, then you’d know it’s meant to be. You’re meant to be. But, what if you keep holding onto this belief, allowed someone to leave? Then, they return multiple times, only to hurt you more than they did before? And the cycle continues… Are you still meant to be? How many times—chances—must one give before finally giving up?

Ours was a relationship so carefree and calming—for the first few months at least. Passionate, exciting, and just being thankful to be in each other’s arms. But soon, personalities clashed. It started with food preferences. _Sure, no problem. Easily remedied._ But then, disagreement with controlling the temperature inside the room. Again, can deal with that. Someone’s bound to compromise. _Here, have all the blankets. I’ll just wear extra layers._ But when we’re having serious discussions, _please stop cracking up jokes. Also, I’m getting fed up with the height remarks—or lack thereof as you’d like to tease. It’s no longer funny…_ Despite all that, we weathered it through. I love you, and I can feel your affections though words were never spoken.

And then you wanted a break. You needed time for yourself, find your path, and refocus on your own thoughts. I let go. I love you, and I wanted you to find what you needed. All the better, I felt. Cause if and when you come back, as you promised, our relationship would flow smoother. You returned, and I accepted you with open arms. An improved version, you say, and a better partner. Life continued, and our happiness overflowed.

But the quirks—oh those quirks—yours and min. We’re so mismatched. We contradict; we’re too opposites. _How about a chill evening of Netflix and cuddling? No,_ you shrugged; you’d rather do some gaming. _Let’s go out for dinner at this new diner, enjoy the nice weather._ _Sure_ , I sighed, _let’s stay so you can catch up on some sleep. So why are you reading your comic books?!_ And when it came to major fights, give me time to calm down. That’s all I asked. But no, you’d confront me and demand to resolve it. _It won’t work_ , I insisted. Hurtful words would be thrown out at each other. We ended up with me slamming the door shut to your face and you banging the desk or anything that crossed your path.

You left again, and I waited. I knew you’d return, and you did. This time we promised to make this better. Make it work. However, the cycle began. We’re back to square one.

I dare not describe it as a toxic relationship. We deeply care for and respect each other. I sincerely admire your talents and perseverance in everything you take upon. Yet, I find your goals and aspirations no longer congruent with mine. I’m sure you have grievances towards me. You try your best to hide it, but I notice you getting more and more annoyed at the simplest things that used to make you giggle. When I hum a tune, you roll your eyes. When I laughed at something funny, you contradict it. When I complain about the news, you scowl.

Still we couldn’t let go of each other’s hands. Fingers intertwined, lips touching, and skin-to-skin caressing. Those were still regular occurrences, as if we’re compelled to do these tasks. We both knew it but dare not say it. The spark had fizzled. No matter what we do, how much we try, the passion had subsided.

What went wrong? I cannot tell. I cannot pinpoint it. I cannot bring myself to ask you. And when we hug, it was such a cold embrace. I am scared, Daniel. I am scared to lose you. But at the same time, I am scared to keep loving you and eventually despising you. I want you in my life for as long as I breathe, but I can no longer be with you.

What do we do?

Let go, you said, and I did.

Once yours,

Sungwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is dedicated to a good friend, Thirsta, and she requested an angsty NielWoon fic. Happy Beerday!


	9. Wedding Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood beside him, looking ethereal in his white tux

**WEDDING VOWS**

* * *

 

 

A smile appears on my face. Sungwoon looks ethereal in his white tuxedo. The majestic cathedral acts the backdrop to his serene look.

 

This is the start of the happiest moments of his life. And as I stand beside him, I offered him an equally infectious smile.

 

“Thank you, Daniel,” he mouths these words to me, and I place a hand over my heart to reassure him it is reciprocated.

 

And when vows are finally spoken, I give mine with genuine generosity. The promise to be sincere at all times. The promise to be there no matter what problem arises. The promise to be at the beck and call, even during stormy weathers.

 

This is me, vowing, that I will be the truest and most reliable comrade and friend.

 

Because to Ha Sungwoon, I am his best man. And to Ha Sungwoon, I entrust the woman I love the most.

 

I may have lost the battle to win her heart, but she gained a man who would love her with fullness. And that is Ha Sungwoon, my best friend. And I would do anything for him.

 

Even give up on love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say this also includes bromance...


	10. Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one night they indulge in their passion

**AFFAIR**

* * *

 

 

Daniel sat on the bed, drying his wet hair with a white towel provided by the hotel. The fluffy royal blue robe fit him perfectly, though it only reached up to his knee. He wore nothing underneath, and he could feel the cool air on his exposed skin.

The mobile phone on the bedside table buzzed, and he answered it in no time.

“Hey my princess,” he greeted with such a sweet tone. “Are you about to sleep now?” He could hear the giddiness from the other end of the line. A big smile appeared on Daniel’s face. This was the best time of his life. Spending his days with his ‘princess’, just seeing her smile. “Did you brush your teeth?”

The giggles of a four-year old girl filled his eardrums, and his heart swelled. Daniel replied with a giggle. Even in his late thirties, he still had the exuberance of a child. Until this very moment, words such as childlike, immature, and playful were used to describe him.

“Daddy will be back tomorrow, so be good to grandma, okay?”

An arm snaked around from behind him, caressing his left peck. Soft lips were placed on the side of his throat, giving Daniel warm sensations. He was distracted momentarily as he turned his head to catch the lips of his lover. He heard his princess saying goodbye, and he tried to catch her attention to stay on the line.

“As mischievous as ever.”

 

Daniel shrugged, throwing the towel to the chair. It missed and landed on the floor. He turned around to face the person who’s given him so much pleasure and excitement. Leaning on one arm, he advanced towards his lover with eagerness. “Look what you did. I didn’t get to say goodnight to my princess.” He crinkled his nose—a habit he’s developed whenever he teased the person he loved the most. He captured the sweetest lips he’s ever tasted, their tongues fighting for dominance.

“What should we get her royal highness for Christmas?” Sungwoon asked, as he pulled away from the man he’s given his everything. He brushed off the fringe covering Daniel’s eyes. “Are you sure we should be doing this now?” he asked, worried that this one-night tryst was an inconvenience.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done this,” Daniel replied, now placing himself on top of his lover. He played with the belt of Sungwoon’s robe. “I missed doing this.”

They’ve been doing this for years now. Booking a hotel for a one-night of wild affair. Leaving everything behind—no worries and no cares in the world. Of course, things had changed a bit, with the appearance of ‘princess’. But at least once a year, Daniel and Sungwoon made sure to indulge themselves in passion and affection—even for one night.

Engaging once again for a steamy make-out, Sungwoon was already bare for his lover, while Daniel’s robe was halfway down his body. Daniel settled himself in between Sungwoon, ready to plunge deeper into the love he’s vowed to him.

A promise he gave when they professed their affections for each other. “Are you ready, hyung?” he teased, much to Sungwoon’s annoyance.

“I told you not to call me that,” Sungwoon pulled Daniel closer to him, leaving a deep kiss mark on his collarbone.

“You used to get angry when I don’t refer to you as hyung.”

“That was then. It’s different now.”

Daniel caressed Sungwoon’s cheek. “How so?”

“We’re married now. We have a daughter now.”

Laughing, Daniel gave up on the teasing. He thrusted forward, giving Sungwoon his all—his heart, body, acceptance, and forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone who's read and left comments on this collection of drabbles. Thank you. This will be my last drabble for now. I'm unsure whether I'll add more to this, but consider it a closed book. Thank you once again to those who took time to leave comments/reviews.


	11. To Be One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk during one snowy evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry I lied. One more chapter. This is really the last one of the drabbles. 11 is a magical number for all the right reasons. So, I think it's better to conclude this drabble series with 11 chapters.
> 
> Thank you to everyone.

**TO BE ONE**

**A walk during one snowy evening**

* * *

 

“Do you remember the first time we went out and it snowed like this?”

The answer was quick and nonchalant. “No.”

Sungwoon hit his lover’s arm in annoyance. The latter yelped in mocking pain, but it made Sungwoon rub his arm as if to ease away the ache. “Be serious for once, baby,” he whined, pouting his lips.

Daniel took Sungwoon’s hand, intertwined their fingers, and kissed the back his hand. “Okay, okay, I give up,” he surrendered, pulling his lover closer to him. He placed their intertwined hands inside the pocket of his long puffer coat. “I remember it of course.”

“Then tell me… tell me what you remember,” demanded Sungwoon, acting like the baby in the relationship. It’s always been the case whenever it’s just the two of them.

Sighing out loud, Daniel began to recount. “It was the first snowfall. I asked you if you wanted to take a walk. You said yes. We walked outside, and I confessed. The end.”

Rolling his eyes, Sungwoon nudged Daniel’s side. It wasn’t the complete story, but he’ll take it anyway. “Fine, that’s good enough.” Typical Daniel and his inability for profoundness. He still loved him for that. “Do you even know how long we’ve been together?”

“Five years,” Daniel answered with no hesitation. Sungwoon couldn’t help but crack a smile. But when Daniel was sure, he had a way to be sincerely straightforward. He truly loved him for that.

“Let’s stop counting,” Sungwoon suggested with full of seriousness.

Daniel halted his steps, pulling Sungwoon back who continued to walk. “What do you mean stop counting? Are you breaking up with me? Is this why you wanted to go out tonight? What did I do now? If it’s my childishness, then I’ll fix it. Is it cause I’m still messy and sloppy at home?” He continued to blab. He always had the inability to stop himself from blabbering, especially about things he was passionate about. Sungwoon would always love him for that.

“Calm down, baby,” Sungwoon placed a palm on Daniel’s cheek. He tiptoed and gave the latter a peck on his lower lip. “We shouldn’t count to forever,” he said with sincerity albeit the cheesiness of the line. He didn’t care. Daniel reveled at Sungwoon’s flair for the dramatics. He always loved him for that.

Daniel blinked in surprise then proceeded to chuckle. “Are you proposing to me?” After he said his question, he burst out laughing, much to Sungwoon’s annoyance.

“Is that a funny thing to you?” he asked Daniel, offended.

“Yeah, it is,” Daniel answered without hesitation. He leaned down and placed a swift kiss on Sungwoon’s lips this time. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at the…” he trailed off, fishing something from his pocket, “the situation, because…” he took Sungwoon’s left hand and slipped a ring on his fourth finger. “I was just looking for the perfect timing.”

It was a simple white gold band, just the way he liked it. But upon closer look, there was an engraving. Sungwoon brought his finger closer to inspect— _Daniel’s_. Tears stung his eyes. Daniel was cheesy romantic, and he would always love him for that. He took out another band, wore it, and showed to Sungwoon. The engraving on his was “Sungwoon’s”.

“Let’s build a family together,” were the words Daniel said before claiming Sungwoon’s lips for a passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. They stood there in the middle of a deserted park, white snowflakes glistening around them like glitters under the dim moonlight. White luminous light from the park’s lights illuminated their figures. They held no care in their surroundings, only the warm tongues exploring the insides of their mouths, and the passion building within.

It was a beautiful night…and quite possible, definitely, more to come.


End file.
